1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to improved condoms, which are intended for use in covering the penis to prevent conception or infection.
Conventionally, there have been known condoms being provided with a coating layer of a jelly preparation mainly comprising silicone oil, glycerol and gelatine or a lubricant consisting principally of polyhydric alcohols and polysaccharic alcohols, that can realize for example improved convenience in unwinding and reduced feeling of foreignness in wearing.
However, such conventional condoms, because of their stickiness or uncomfortableness caused by crystallization of jelly or lubricant components, do not always impart satisfactorily comfortable feeling of wearing, and have the disadvantage in terms of providing complete protection for wounded parts and mucosa or skin.
The present invention has as its object to provide the condoms with enhanced degrees of safety and utility which have the above described disadvantage completely eliminated.
2. Description of related art
Dextran sulfates are used for treatment of scrapie (J. gen. Virol. 65, 423-428, 1984; Ibid, 65, 1325-1330 and Funkt. Biol. Med., 4, 129, 1985), and are also known to have pharmacological activity similar to heparin (Brit. Jour. Pharmacol., 7, 370, 1952; ibid, 8, 340, 1952; ibid, 9, 1, 1954, and Biochem., 51, 129, 1952). Dextran sulfates with lower moleular weights have long been commercialized as an antilipemic or anti-arteriosclerotic agent, while those with relatively higher molecular weights are known to have an inhibitory action against herpes virus (European Patent Publication No. 0066379). Hyaluronic acid is used as a surgical aid in the ophthalmological field (The Merck Index, 10th Ed., Number 4654).